Rainy Night
by MogEmpress
Summary: Kain wakes up in the middle of the night due to hunger and concern for a sick Ceodore


Baron Castle- 1:30 A.M.

Kain woke up during a sudden rainstorm in the middle of the night. It was not the solacing sound of the rain or the rolling thunder that aroused the dragoon from his sleep, but sound of his taut stomach growing boisterously. He rose out of the dark purple and silver dragon-motif comforter, looked around the darkness of his bedroom and picked up the gold dragon-motif pocket watch- given to him by his father Richard Highwind- from the small oak nightstand to the right of his bedside. As Kain gazed at the mother-of-pearl dial, he acknowledged that he slept for only a mere four hours. He lied back down and fell asleep only to be awakened by his hunger again. He knew he could no longer ignore his hunger any longer. Kain unhurriedly crawled out of his bed and wrapped himself in his long, black cotton robe. He felt warm with the robe over his silk navy blue pajamas. The dragoon lost himself in a train of thought as he walked through the ivory hallway, leaving his disheveled blond hair down.

For the past three days, Kain had been very weary as the 15-year-old prince Ceodore caught the stomach flu. The young boy began waking up in the middle of the night with pain since he began throwing up while loading up the airships three days before. As a result, Captain Highwind postponed the mission to aid Eblan.

The dragoon noticed that the prince's bedroom door was open. Poor child was likely up and in pain again…

"Ceodore…" Kain spoke softly, "Are you alright, boy?"

"I'm fine, Kain." A small, masculine voice came from the kitchen.

When Kain entered the kitchen, Ceodore turned to look at him with glassy, baby blue eyes. The young prince looked so frail; his ivory skin was paler than usual and he was freezing despite being warmly dressed in a loose red tunic and black leggings. His silk-like, spiky hair fell down past his plump, youthful face hinting he did not sleep much either. The dragoon approached Ceodore, removed his robe and enveloped the boy in his warmth before taking two pills from a medicine bottle resting on the black granite countertop.

"Can't sleep either, kid?" Kain asked wearily.

"Not at all." The boy responded.

Ceodore stared solemnly at the tall, slender man before him and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. When Ceodore rest his head on Kain's chest, he was startled to hear the dragoon's stomach growling boisterously yet again.

"Kain, go ahead and eat something." Ceodore said as he patted the dragoon's abdomen.

"I'll eat in a minute." Kain responded calmly. "I want to ensure that you are alright."

Kain ran his long fingers through the boy's light blond locks before resting his hand on his scorching forehead. His fever was not getting better nor was it getting worse at the moment.

"Your condition is not any different than it was a few hours ago." He told his godson.

"I see."

Kain turned for a moment to raid to nearby stainless steel fridge for a slice of cheesecake that King Cecil had made and a cold beer.

The captain and his godson sat at the table. Ceodore looked down at his glass of water with drowsy eyes; He almost fell asleep on the tabletop. As Kain ate his midnight snack and slowly drank his beer, he gazed at the prince with a piercing stare.

"Ceodore, wake up. You keep dozing off." Kain jested as he poked Ceodore's hand with one dainty digit.

"Huh, what?" the boy was now alert. The feeling of Kain's long, pointy fingernail had hurt a bit for him.

"I suppose we shall discuss matters on the new mission tomorrow."

Ceodore's bright blue eyes widened with astonishment. What more could the Red Wings be doing without him now?

The thunder and rain grew louder as the young prince was shocked.

"There's nothing to fret about," his godfather informed him. "After we're done with delivering supplies to Eblan, we'll be giving weapons to King Giott's castle. That is all."

"B-But isn't there more for the Red Wings to do?" Ceodore anxiously asked.

"Ceodore, relax." Kain giggled in response. "You're not the only one who has been getting sick here. All of us have been waiting for this bug to settle away from Baron."

Kain finished the last sip of the bittersweet ale feeling relaxed. The boy was wiping his own eyes tears streaming down his face. Ceodore let out a shaky sob.

"Child, why are you crying?"

"Because I feel damn useless as a Red Wings Corp," Ceodore whined, "It hurts my pride being sick while you load the airships with a few others."

Ceodore was bawling completely. The dragoon checked his godson's forehead again; his fever was getting a tad worse.

"Oh hush," Kain murmured as he kneeled down and pulled Ceodore into his arms embracing him tightly. "It's not your fault at all. We'll be finished with the mission as soon as things settle."

"Kain…" Ceodore sighed.

"Don't cry anymore." His godfather commanded, his deep voice silencing him immediately. "It will not help any to keep bawling. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now take your medicine and then back to bed." Kain lowered his stern tone. "You need to get some rest."

Not long after the prince downing his medicine with water, Kain escorted him to his bedroom and watched him crawl back into his bed. Ceodore was about to take off the black robe when godfather insisted he keep it on. The storm was dying as the thunder no longer rolled. Kain sat by the boy's bedside and stroked his head gently.

"Ceodore, if you don't mind, I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep."

"Why not stay here with me for tonight?" his godson asked. "Captain Highwind, you need to rest too. I want you to stay here with me."

"I suppose I'll stay here with you if you insist."

He crawled into the black-and-red striped quilt next to Ceodore who snuggled up to him, embraced him and planted a small kiss on his head. Kain could not help but to do the same before bidding him good night.

"I love you, Ceodore." The dragoon whispered.

"I love you too, Kain."

They drifted off to sleep. The next morning, they woke up to see King Cecil and Queen Rosa siting by them grimacing in happiness.


End file.
